


thank you for picking up

by BeesKnees



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, That Good Domestic Shit, They're engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: Leon finally gets a ride home from the airport so that he can ride Piers at home.___The unofficial sequel to fonulyn'scall me (tell me what you feel).
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	thank you for picking up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [call me (tell me what you feel)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492958) by [fonulyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn). 



In the end, Leon gets home the middle of the next day, which means Piers is at work. Which, really, is a disappointment because the idea of crawling into bed with a still sleepy warm Piers sounds perfect. 

He settles for taking an effective but boring shower by himself. Piers had left him some leftover Chinese from their favorite takeout spot, so Leon obediently eats that and then climbs into bed by himself, utterly exhausted. He doesn't understand how humankind has developed the wherewithal and technology to create and fight BOWs, but air travel is still hell on earth. 

He wakes up late in the evening to Piers trying to be quiet. 

“How is your stealth still so bad?” Leon murmurs in the dark of the room. Sometimes it seems like the whole BSAA went to the Chris Redfield Loud-as-Shit Academy. Piers snorts but doesn't try to defend himself. 

“Go back to sleep,” Piers tells him, voice soft.

“Come to bed,” Leon says, reaching to grab Piers about the waist.

“I was going to start dinner,” Piers says, but he allows himself to be partially dragged into bed. He sits on the edge of the mattress and Leon buries his face against Piers' hip. He raises the hem of the shirt that Piers is wearing so that he can press a kiss to the warm skin there. God, this man makes him feel stupid. Realizing that he had been falling in love had been a terrifying prospect, but now that Leon has given into it, sometimes all he can do is marvel at just how much he feels for Piers – how much he can miss someone when he's only been away from him a week. 

“No,” is all Leon says.

“No?” Piers laughs and runs his fingers through Leon's hair in a way that makes Leon shiver. They both know that Leon is going to be starving when he fully wakes up, his body aware that they're done with the mission. They also both know that Piers will get takeout for Leon later even if Leon doesn't let him cook now.

“No,” Leon repeats with a smile.

“All right,” Piers relents. He goes down against the bed properly, propping his back against the headboard. Leon curls against his chest, arm flung across his waist. He could fall back asleep like this, comforted and surrounded by Piers. He can hear every beat of Piers' heart, every breath that he takes. And Leon can't help but turn his head to inhale Piers a little more deeply, having missed that scent more than he could say.

“You know,” Leon murmurs lazily. “Hunnigan wanted me to remind you that any calls I'm on until my mission is officially closed are recorded and preserved as part of the mission record. Which, if ever declassified, become public record.”

Underneath him, Piers stiffens. Leon can practically hear Piers' brain trying to work through that. If they had just started dating, he would probably be a flustered mess. As it is, a few seconds pass and then Piers goes, “Oh, you're fucking with me. Ha fucking ha, Leon.” 

Leon's grin grows wider. He's pretty pleased with himself. 

He pushes himself onto one elbow so that he can catch the back of Piers' neck and drag him down for a kiss. He half expects that Piers will resist as a “punishment,” but Piers gives in, testament to just how much he had missed Leon as well.

They kiss lazily, greeting each other with ease. Leon is becoming a lot less interested in trying to sleep more and a lot more interested in fulfilling all the promises he made to Piers on the phone. He pushes himself upright so that he can tug Piers' shirt off over his head. It's a little awkward, and Piers grins at him when they have to break the kiss. 

“Hips up, soldier,” Leon orders a moment later as he undoes the button and zipper to Piers' jeans and also tugs them off. When he's done, he takes a moment to just admire Piers in all his naked glory. 

“Jesus, you're gorgeous,” Leon murmurs. He knows Piers is blushing in the low light of the bedroom even if he can't see it.

“C'mere,” Piers says, trying to gesture Leon closer. Leon goes. There will be other times for teasing Piers about how good looking he is. Right now, Leon wants to touch. 

He tilts Piers' head to the side and begins the task of getting his mouth on as much of that skin as possible. He licks a broad strip up Piers' neck and presses a fluttering kiss to Piers' pulse point. He teases the skin there with his teeth, listening to the way that Piers' breathing already changes. He moves up just for a moment, teeth skimming the shell of Piers' ear, and Piers shivers beneath him. He presses kisses across Piers' cheeks and the bridge of his nose and his eyelids. And after that, there's nowhere to go but down.

He drags his teeth along that sharp line of Piers' jaw, biting a bit, because he can't resist himself – who can when it comes to Piers' jawline? Leon honestly wants to know. He keeps going, over Piers' Adam's apple. His tongue sweeps across Piers' shoulders one at a time, and Piers finally makes a noise of impatience, but Leon has no intention of being rushed. 

He sucks at Piers' right nipple until it's slick with spit, the skin around it red, and Piers is making a beautiful little hiccuping noise. 

“Leon,” Piers begs. And Leon moves his mouth to the other side of his chest, but tweaks at his right nipple again with his fingers, making Piers near sob. 

“You always forget about these when you touch yourself,” Leon comments idly. 

He kisses his way down Piers' abs, which twitch underneath the warmth of his lips. He sinks his teeth into the bottom of Piers' stomach, just above his dark trail of hair. There's no ignoring Piers' hard cock bobbing right there. 

Leon adjusts himself, getting more comfortably in between Piers' legs. He spreads them, pressing a warm palm to the inside of each thigh. He drags his hands down the inside of Piers' legs when he has him where he wants him, raising red marks. He leaves his left hand at the inside of Piers' knee, right going back to his hip, and then gets his mouth on Piers' dick.

Leon can't help but groan as soon as he tastes Piers. In retaliation, Piers grabs a tight handful of his hair and bucks his hips almost instantly.

“Leon,” he gasps. “I'm not gonna last.”

“Then don't,” Leon answers, amused, pulling back to lick at Piers' leaking head.

“But,” Piers bites at his lower lip, face scrunched up. “You said you were going--”

“Ride you?” Leon asks, still stroking Piers as he struggles to speak. “I will. How about we take the edge off like this so you can last a little then? Unless you're worried I can't get you hard again?” The latter part is a challenge, a devilish glint in Leon's eyes.

Piers bites more firmly at his lower lip and shakes his head. Leon goes back down, giving Piers little mercy. He licks at the prominent vein on the underside before taking Piers further and further down the back of his throat. 

Piers is worked up so quickly that Leon really is flattered. He watches as Piers pants and moans and twists against their bedsheets.

“ _Leon,_ ” Piers pleads, as if there's something that Leon's not giving him. A second later, he comes, dragging his fingers desperately through Leon's hair. 

Leon pulls back so that he can get a look at Piers, mussed and flushed. He grins down at him. 

He leaves Piers splayed across the bed so that he can reach for the lube and strip off the little clothing he himself is wearing. He props himself above Piers, knee on each side of Piers' hips. Only then does Piers blearily open his eyes. 

“Watch me,” Leon murmurs. He thumbs at Piers' lower lip with his left hand while he reaches behind himself with his right. Part of him wishes he had done this before he had fallen asleep so he wouldn't have to wait. Part of him is glad to get to watch Piers' face as he opens himself up – to watch the heat of arousal flood back into his body. 

“Now,” Leon says when he's finished, pulling his hand free. “Are you going to behave? Let me ride you slow?”

Piers grins impishly up at him.

“Not real sure what the point of that is,” Piers answers.

Leon hums as he holds Piers steady and starts to lower his hips down. 

“How about,” Leon says, “if you be good and let me use you and you don't come before I do, I'll get you out of your bachelor party.” 

Piers' expression sharpens a little, and he looks up at Leon, trying to judge to see if he's serious. The younger BSAA soldiers had made a big deal out of Leon and Piers getting engaged – the news had been announced over the speaker systems while most of the BSAA was in the mess hall one day, leaving Piers at the center of a near-howling, rambunctious crowd. He's been promised a bachelor party with no less than 25 of the BSAA's finest, who plan to go all out. Strip clubs are only the beginning. Chris isn't even allowed to go for fear he might put a damper on the celebration. 

Piers, the secret old homebody that he is, is dreading it. Leon is the one who's delighted by the notion. 

“You're serious?” Piers presses, a little too coherent for Leon's liking.

“Sure,” Leon says, starting to roll his hips so that he can watch Piers' eyes flutter. “Do all that and you can tell all your big BSAA boys that I'm being an insecure jerk and the most you're allowed to do is a nice steak dinner and cigars. Maybe golf? Are you in need of a bachelor party _that_ boring?”

“Fuck you, Leon,” Piers gasps underneath him, and Leon laughs. God, this feels good. They so rarely get to take things this slow, and Leon just enjoys the stretch and pressure of Piers inside of him. He loves the heady rush of them colliding, but there's something pleasurable about this in a different way. An orgasm almost seems besides the point.

Which is easy for him to say when he's the one controlling the pace. Beneath him, Piers is chewing at his lower lip like he might bust through it any moment.

“Eyes open and up,” Leon murmurs, tapping Piers' chin. Piers gasps but does as he's told. His eyes are liquid dark, gone with hot arousal. He's kept his hands fisted into the sheets until this point, but he raises them tentatively to Leon's hips now, a feather touch. Leon sees it for what it is: a first step in his loss of control. 

Leon rocks back and forth, grinding down against Piers. His whole body is alight with awareness of Piers, and, Jesus, if he could stay right here, feeling this good and this connected to Piers for the rest of his life, he would. He moans and Piers' hands spasm against his hips. He's frankly amazed that Piers has made it this long after the desperation he'd shown last night. 

But when Leon drops himself a little too quickly, nailing his prostate and gasping in response to it, Piers loses his patience – as Leon had predicted.

He flips them with agility that makes Leon's blood sing. He presses Leon's back down against the mattress, practically folds him in half, and slams back in. Leon shouts – but it's his turn to just take the pace that Piers has set. 

And after the emotion and warmth of everything before this, Leon's gone almost instantly. He whines underneath Piers and chants his name like a prayer. But he's still adamant about making Piers come again before him, so just when he's on the edge, right when he knows he only has seconds left, he grabs hold of Piers' short hair and, with a pretty steady voice, goes, “ _Fiancé._ ”

Piers' eyes widen and he grunts and comes immediately, Leon falling right after. He half collapses against Leon, only just managing to get Leon's legs down first. Leon murmurs pleasurably as they get themselves comfortable and entwined on the bed.

“Glad you're home,” Piers says into his shoulder.

“Me too,” Leon answers.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \-- Short comments  
> \-- Long comments  
> \-- Questions  
> \-- “<3” as extra kudos  
> \-- Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> shout at me on [tumblr](https://kneesofthebee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
